I'm Home
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Lihat raga ini, sayang. Pahlawan yang begitu kau sayangi ini telah kembali, pulang ke pelukan hangatmu... SonAmy Domestic!AU, rated T, oneshot fic.


**I'm Home**

**Inspired from Secret Ending's Final Fantasy X-2**

**Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team**

**Final Fantasy X-2 © Square Enix**

**I'm Home © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : Mungkin mengandung unsur per-OOC-an, **_**Domestic**_**!AU, **_**ficlet**_**, **_**fluffy,**_** dan lain-lain.**

**Pairing : SonAmy (**_**established**_**).**

**Rate : T**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah tegap terdengar jelas di jalan setapak itu, membentuk gumpalan debu bercampur tanah berpadu dengan pancaran sinar bulan yang berterbangan di belakang pemilik langkah itu. Dapat terlihat seekor landak biru berlari melintasi jalan setapak itu, wajah penuh semangat khasnya saat ini bercampur dengan rasa rindu dan was-was, seakan takut melewatkan suatu hal yang menurutnya penting.

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya beserta teman-temannya bekerja sama menyelamatkan dunia—untuk ke sekian kalinya—dari rencana jahat sang professor _manusia telur_ tersebut. Setelah sukses melewati rintangan yang berarti—meskipun harus diiringi dengan air mata, darah, serta pekikan penuh kepanikan—akhirnya mereka berhasil memukul mundur Dr. Eggman dari rencana jahatnya tersebut.

_Yah, kebaikan memang selalu menang dari kejahatan..._

Dan hari ini mereka kembali dari misi _biasa_ mereka—maklum, sebuah misi itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari mereka—menuju rumah. Meskipun keadaan saat ini damai kembali, ternyata keadaan hati Sonic tak kunjung damai rupanya.

_Well_, saat ini ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Amy, sang kekasih yang selalu menemaninya dan juga selalu menghangatkan hatinya. Saking khawatirnya, ia sampai melarangnya untuk ikut serta berjuang bersamanya dan menyuruhnya untuk menungguinya, menantinya pulang ke dalam pelukannya berhubung musuh bebuyutannya itu selalu siap dengan senjata-senjata yang menurutnya berbahaya untuk Amy.

Dan sepertinya ia terkena karma dikarenakan selama menjalankan misi, ia justru terserang dua penyakit yang bernama _Malarindu_ dan _Tropikangen_.

Maka tak heran, begitu sampai, landak biru itu segera berlari menuju rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Amy beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tahu, Dr. Eggman selalu mempunyai rencana-rencana licik beserta tipu muslihatnya. Ia tahu, professor itu pasti akan membalas kekalahannya dengan menggunakan Amy sebagai umpan agar dirinya dapat bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Menurutnya, Amy Rose adalah kelemahan terbesarnya yang sangat ia jaga kerahasiaannya agar tak disalah gunakan.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di sebuah pintu berwarna _cream_. Siap membuka penghalang dirinya beserta seisi rumah yang dilindungi pintu tersebut.

Sonic sempat bersyukur, keadaan rumahnya masih sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya waktu itu. Tak ada reruntuhan ataupun atap rumah yang menghilang entah ke mana. Sesaat ia berpikir, bagaimana jika saat ini Amy tengah pergi, entah tengah ingin bertemu dengannya ataupun berkunjung.

Ah, pikiran itu membuatnya menggelengkan kepala secara konstan. Sekarang jam satu malam, tak mungkin ia pergi keluar. Tak mungkin pula ia berkunjung ke rumah Cream ataupun Rogue ataupun Blaze, mana ada seorang gadis yang nekat berkunjung ke rumah temannya pada pukul satu malam—dan lagipula siapa pula yang nekat mengganggu seseorang yang tengah beristirahat setelah hampir seharian penuh beraktivitas? Rasanya tentu tak lazim sekali, selain itu ia tahu Amy tak pernah melakukan itu sama sekali.

Sonic tahu itu.

Sangat tahu.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut—berterima kasihlah kepada kunci cadangan yang selalu ia bawa setiap berpergian—lalu menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai rumahnya yang sekali lagi tak hancur lebur seperti medan pertempuran. Aura hening namun nyaman itu menyelubungi suasana setiap ruang di sekitarnya, membuatnya ingin segera bertemu sang kekasih hati yang tak ia jumpai selama beberapa hari.

Sebetulnya, bisa saja Sonic beristirahat sejenak di dapur sembari membasahi _esofagus_nya dengan segelas—atau mungkin sebotol—air segar. Akan tetapi, ia mempunyai hal yang lebih penting dari itu yang sama sekali tak bisa ditinggalkan.

_Persetan dengan rasa haus yang mulai menghampirinya, keadaan seorang Amy Rose jauh lebih penting dari itu._

Karena itulah, ia mulai memanjati tangga atas yang membawanya menuju kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya bersama Amy—dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin lama semakin memuncak ini.

_Aih, takut kehilangan landak merah muda itu rupanya..._

Setelah melewati tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai atas itu, akhirnya landak _blue cobalt_ ini berdiri di pintu kamarnya seraya mengatur napasnya agar terlihat normal di hadapan Amy nanti—mana mau dirinya ketahuan mengkhawatirkan sosok kekasih hatinya itu—dan saat mengatur napasnya, lagi-lagi sebuah pikiran negatif muncul di otaknya.

_Bagaimana jika seseorang menculik Amy saat dirinya pergi meninggalkannya sementara?_

Lagi-lagi Sonic menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa kedua matanya terpejam begitu rapat. Sekali lagi, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Jikalau seseorang menculik Amy, seharusnya ada yang memberitahunya saat dirinya pulang.

Sekali lagi, Sonic tahu itu.

Sangat, sangat tahu.

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu lagi, tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu yang berada di depannya, siap membuka pintu kamar. Ia membayangkan, apa yang sedang Amy lakukan sekarang. Mungkin ia sedang meringkuk di atas kasur bertabur bola-bola tisu di sekitarnya sembari menangisi dirinya yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, atau mungkin sedang menikmati istirahat malamnya sendirian tanpa dirinya.

Ah, ternyata pikiran-pikiran manisnya sukses membuat seulas senyuman pada kedua bibirnya.

Merasa berhasil menenangkan diri beserta pikirannya, dengan mantap ia membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan sosok Amy Rose yang terbaring—dengan posisi membelakangi pintu—di kasur empuk nan nyaman miliknya. Sementara itu, Sonic hanya bisa menghela napas sembari melebarkan senyuman pada bibirnya sebagai tanda dirinya merasakan lega begitu mengetahui keadaan Amy sekarang.

Perlahan, didekatinya kekasihnya itu—tak lupa ia melepaskan alas kakinya terlebih dahulu—lalu duduk di samping raga landak serba merah muda itu yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya tadi. Diusapnya setiap helai merah muda pada rambut kekasihnya, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang begitu dalam darinya. Tak lupa senyuman tulus yang masih bertengger dari wajah landak biru tersebut.

Entah angin malam apa yang berhembus ke dalam ruangan bersegi empat ini, tiba-tiba Sonic berhenti mengusap kepala Amy. Senyuman tulusnya pun menghilang, digantikan dengan bibir bagian bawahnya yang tergigit pelan oleh dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana jika..._

_...Amy pergi meninggalkannya sendiri..._

_...di dunia ini...?_

Ah, kali ini ia tak bisa menyanggah pikiran negatifnya seperti sebelumnya.

Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sembari menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, pikirannya mulai kacau saat pengandaian itu muncul, membuatnya berteriak _tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin..._ berulang-ulang di dalam pikirannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan nanar, seakan tak siap menerima bentuk kenyataan dari pikiran negatifnya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya Sonic sangat takut akan kehilangan Amy untuk selamanya. Semenjak cintanya bersatu, dirinya selalu diliputi rasa khawatir akan keadaan Amy. Tekadnya untuk melindungi Amy selalu ia pegang teguh, baik raganya, jiwa, serta hatinya yang terlihat rapuh itu. Bahkan, ia bersumpah dalam hati untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu hingga akhir ajalnya.

_Ah, cinta itu memang penuh pengorbanan..._

Karena itu, Sonic selalu melarang Amy untuk ikut bersamanya saat hendak menghadapi misi yang menurutnya terlalu berbahaya. Menurutnya, lebih baik ia gugur demi melindungi dunianya daripada harus kehilangan Amy untuk selamanya.

—_yah, kalau misalkan keduanya gugur mungkin lain cerita..._—

Tangannya kembali mengusap kepala Amy, kali ini lebih lembut dari yang biasanya, memastikan tanda-tanda kehidupan pada raga kekasihnya. Tepat setelah ke sekian kalinya, Sonic mendengar erangan pelan dari Amy yang sepertinya terusik dengan perlakuannya padanya.

Perlahan, landak serba merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya agar punggungnya dapat menopangnya di atas pulau kapuk tersebut. Tangan lembutnya mulai menggosok kedua mata lentiknya yang perlahan terbuka dan melihat sosok pahlawan serba biru yang begitu ia sayangi.

Dan mungkin Sonic tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena Amy langsung memeluknya dengan begitu erat, menciumi aroma khas tubuhnya.

"...A-apa benar ini dirimu..?" tanya Amy lirih sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sonic yang memeluknya.

"...Aku pikir begitu..." jawab Sonic pelan, tangannya merasakan setiap helai yang menghiasi kepala kekasihnya itu.

Merasa puas melampiaskan rasa rindunya, mereka tak hanya melepaskan pelukannya tetapi saling memegangi kedua pundak orang yang di depannya. Kedua manik _jade_ yang berbinar terus tertaut pada kedua manik _emerald_ yang berbinar pula.

"Hei Amy... Aku berhasil kan?"

Amy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menggumam "Mmhmm..." sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sonic yang membalasnya dengan helaan napas lega.

"Kau kembali, Sonikku..." ujar Amy setengah menangis, pegangannya pada kedua pundak lawan bicaranya semakin menguat, seakan menahan tangis yang mungkin tak bisa ia bendung.

"Ya, aku kembali, Ames..." lanjut Sonic setengah berbisik sambil mengecup kening Amy yang hanya terdiam.

"...Aku pulang, sayang..."

Dan Sonic segera mendekap tubuh Amy yang juga mendekapnya sambil melampiaskan rindunya yang begitu dalam kepada orang yang mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"...S-selamat datang..."

Dan mereka saling mentautkan bibir mereka dengan begitu lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sonic... Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi~"

"Nggg~ Masih mengantuk~"

"Hhhh... Jangan mentang-mentang baru pulang jam 1 malam, kau bisa tidur sepuasnya ya~!"

Sonic—yang masih berebah di kasur—hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Amy yang mulai tersulut api saat melihat responnya tadi. Sebetulnya, ia masih mengantuk, akan tetapi ia takut begitu Amy mulai kesal.

Bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu sukses mendaratkan sisi _Piko-Piko Hammer_nya di wajahnya.

"Hei, Amy..."

"Hmm?"

_Cup_.

"Yang penting... Aku pulang dengan selamat, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Author Note**

...INI APAAN ASTAGAH—

Jadi, ane bikin fic ini gara-gara liat _fanart_ parodi _Secret Ending_nya _FFX-2_ versi _AgencyShipping_—sekedar info, _AgencyShipping_ itu sebutan buat pair Black x White dari _PokeSpe_—di _tumblr_ dan seketika kepikiran yang versi SonAmy...

—dan juga karena ane kurang asupan dari SonAmy :3—

Jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa dialognya sama kayak dialognya Tidus sama Yuna di _Secret Ending_ _FFX-2_~

Berhubung awal Oktober ane bakal menghadapi UTS—buset dah, baru juga masuk tau-tau udah UTS aja—dan rata-rata pelajarannya mulai bikin tepar—apalagi fisika, _God kill me~_—jadi ane bakal lebih jarang lagi buat _publish_/_update_ fic-fic ane. Dimohon pengertiannya ya~

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/kritik/saran kalian di kotak _review_ fic ini.


End file.
